Malam Di Kamar Nomor 386
by cas septimus
Summary: [AU] Terlepas dari gelarnya semasa SMA sebagai 'Pangeran Es', Gray ternyata bisa menjadi 'kompor' yang baik. [Natsu/Erza] [Gray-Natsu Brotherhood] [Sequel 'Pagi Di Kamar Nomor 127]


"… Kau menyedihkan."

"Bangsat, Gray."

"Maaf, tapi itulah faktanya."

".…"

"…."

"Jadi aku harus apa sekarang?"

" _Dunno_."

"Hhh… aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan makhluk sepertimu."

" _Yeah,_ aku juga heran kenapa."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Fuckbuster."

"Setidaknya aku membiarkanmu merusak propertiku untuk meredakan frustasimu."

"Kau tidak memberiku solusi."

"Aku _sudah_ memberimu solusi, otak api sialan. Tapi kau menolaknya mentah-mentah."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Gray."

"Kalau begitu cobalah untuk bersikap normal. _If confession is not good for you, then act like there's nothing happened between you and her_."

"Aku mencoba. Tapi gagal. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Erza merasa janggal terhadap sikapku."

"Kau tidak bersikap _normal_. Itu masalahnya."

"Ha. Aku _tidak sengaja_ melakukan _one night stand_ dengan sahabat yang kucintai setengah mampus setelah dia memergoki pacarnya tidur dengan cewek lain. Dan di pagi harinya—"

"Cukup. Jangan dilanjutkan. Kau terdengar makin menyedihkan."

"…."

"Oke. Kita tutup dulu topik ini untuk sementara. Masih ada beberapa kaleng bir di kulkas. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku trauma pada minuman keras."

"Jangan mendramatisir."

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **I don't take any material profit from this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[AU] [May contains OOC and Typos] [Gratsu Brotherhood] [Straight- NaZa] [Watch for Languages (and scenes)]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :** sequel dari **Pagi Di Kamar Nomor 127**

disarankan untuk membaca cerita sebelumnya terlebih dahulu

.

.

" _Of course, we are friends. Just friends, not one with benefit or something. I'm not a slut."_

-Erza in **Pagi Di Kamar Nomor 127**

* * *

"Sialan."

Gray mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Jari-jarinya menghajar tombol _joystick_ sekuat tenaga. Dia sudah empat kali kalah melawan sobatnya yang tengah patah hati malam ini, tidak ada toleransi untuk yang kelima.

"Ha. Akui saja, Gray. Kau akan jadi pecundang malam ini," Natsu menyeringai lebar melihat tokoh yang dimainkan Gray sudah mendekati KO.

"Aku belum selesai, kepala panas," gertak Gray tak mau kalah.

 _Slash—_

"ARGHHHHHHH." Empunya apartmen membanting konsolnya ke lantai begitu tokoh yang dia mainkan ditebas dan kalah.

"Ahahahaha, makan itu!" Natsu mau tak mau tergelak melihat kelakuan sobatnya yang tampak jengkel luar biasa.

Gray menarik kerah bajunya. "Sekali lagi," ujarnya dengan nafas memburu. "Kita main sekali lagi. Aku pasti mengalahkanmu kali ini."

Natsu mendengus, dia lalu mendorong sobatnya keras. "Sudahlah. Akui saja kalau aku lebih hebat darimu," ujarnya santai.

Gray memutar matanya, ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Setelah mengambil beberapa kaleng cola di kulkas, kekasih Lucy Heartfillia itu kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Semuanya diet cola?" Natsu terlihat kecewa begitu Gray meletakan kaleng-kaleng di meja kecil dekat mereka.

"Kaumau bir? Kulkas cuma delapan meter dari sini," ujar Gray sambil menenggak salah satu kaleng.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku trauma," dengus Natsu.

"Dan aku trauma berciuman dengan pacarku setelah dia menggigit lidahku di awal masa pacaran."

"Mustahil."

"Begitu pula denganmu," ujar Gray santai. "Hanya karena kau kehilangan kesadaran setelah mabuk-mabukan dan tidur dengan sobat cewekmu. Bukan berarti kau akan membenci minuman itu selama sisa hidupmu."

"Hah, _what's so funny_ ," dengus Natsu.

" _Well,_ aku tidak ingat kalau aku berusaha melawak," Gray mengedikkan bahu.

Natsu menghela nafas. "Aku serius, Gray. Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah minum lagi selama sisa hidupku." Pria itu lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju balkon. Gray mengernyit melihat kelakuan sobatnya, dia lalu mengikuti langkah Natsu.

Semilir angin menyapu wajahnya begitu kakinya membawanya melewati pintu kaca. Gray melihat Natsu menyandarkan tangannya pada pembatas balkon, pria malang itu menatap kosong langit malam yang tanpa bintang. Sisi melankolisnya keluar dan di mata Gray, sahabatnya jadi terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

" _Flame head_ ," Gray mendekati si rambut jabrik.

Natsu bergumam tak jelas menanggapi.

"Patah hati bukan akhir dari dunia, tahu," pria berambut gelap itu melirik Natsu, sementara yang dilirik tetap bergeming.

Natsu berhenti menatap langit penuh _light pollution_ diatas dan ganti menikmati kerlap-kerlip kota kecil tempat mereka tinggal. Tatapannya tidak sekosong tadi.

"Memang," gumamnya, " tapi aku tidak sedang patah hati, brengsek."

Di mata Gray pria ini berubah menjadi gadis remaja sok tegar yang baru ditolak seniornya.

"Oh, ya?" si _raven_ menatap sinis pria disebelahnya, "kalau begitu jelaskan arti dari perilakumu sebulan kebelakang. Oh, dan juga semua curhatanmu tadi sore sampai-sampai kau melempar gelas-gelasku yang cantik ke dinding."

"Patah hati tidak sama dengan sakit hati, Tuan," ujar Natsu lugas.

Kelereng gelap milik Gray memicing mendengarnya. "Ho, jadi kau _hanya_ sakit hati, begitu ?"

"Hatiku tidak akan hancur hanya karena _friendzone_ ," Natsu memandangi mobil-mobil yang melintas di bawah apartemen Gray tanpa minat. "Memang sakit sekali rasanya ketika aku tahu Erza menghendaki kami sebagai teman. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak lantas menjadi retakan dasyat yang membelah hatiku menjadi dua, kan?"

Gray mengepalkan tinjunya. Dia mulai muak melihat Natsu yang _out of character_ , persetan kalau dia sedang merana karena cinta.

"Aku mencintai Erza, kupikir akan terjadi sesuatu setelah hal itu. Tapi aku terlalu percaya diri, sejak kapan _one night stand_ bisa berarti 'sesuatu'?" Natsu tertawa pelan. "Harusnya aku menyadari zona abadi ini sejak dulu. Hanya karena kau dan Lucy berhasil keluar dari sana, tidak berarti aku juga."

"Aku menyedihkan, ya?"

 _Oke, cukup_.

BUAGHHHHHH!

Gray meninjunya sekuat tenaga, membuat Natsu jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"SIALAN, GRAY. APA MAUMU?!" pekik Natsu sambil memegangi pipinya. Ujung bibirnya terasa perih dan sedikit banyak dia mengecap darah dari sana.

"Itu untuk mengembalikan kewarasanmu," ujar Gray dingin.

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila, hah?!"

"Ditonjok Erza tempo hari membuat otakmu bergeser rupanya." Gray menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Natsu. "Dengar, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, kau tersungkur di tanah setelah harapanmu diterbangkan mencapai atmosfer saat kalian mabuk-mabukan. Dan di pagi hari kau menyadari bahwa semua angan itu semu, apapun yang terjadi semalam tidak akan pernah berarti apapun pada Erza. Dia sudah tidur berkali-kali dengan Jellal, dan mereka putus karena dia tidur dengan cewek lain. Erza menganggap apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian malam itu murni kecelakaan, ketidak sengajaan, hanya kontak fisik tanpa melibatkan perasaan antar dua sahabat yang sedang teler. Lalu dia menegaskan padamu tentang hal itu, dan intinya dia tidak mau status kalian naik atapun turun dan kau pun terjebak _friend_ zone _."_

" _But seriously, flame head_ ," Gray menarik nafas, "itu sama sekali bukan alasan untuk melenyapkan diri dari dunia ini. Masih ada milyaran wanita di luar sana dan salah satu dari mereka mungkin jodohmu. Hidup harus tetap berjalan. Kalau kau terus menerus seperti ini, Erza akan makin curiga dan tahu. Hal itu hanya akan menyulitkanmu sementara perasaannya padamu tidak berubah. Kalian akan menghabiskan umur kalian dengan kecanggungan dan itu menghancurkan persahabatan kita perlahan, oh juga dirimu sendiri. Kau akan hancur dan percobaan bunuh diri itu bisa terulang lagi."

Kemudian hening. Tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka. Natsu terpengarah, dia berusaha menyelami makna dibalik kata-katanya dan Gray jugak tidak bergeming, tetap pada posisinya sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

 _Ting Tong_ _._

"Huh?" Gray yang pertama kali bergerak, dia menoleh ke dalam. Bel berbunyi, siapa gerangan yang datang? Tidak mungkin Lucy, kekasihnya itu sedang pergi rapat di luar kota dan baru kembali dua hari lagi.

"Oh, pizzanya sudah datang," gumam Natsu.

"Kau memesan pizza?" Tanya Gray.

"Yup, tidak ada satu pun yang layak dimakan disini sementara aku kelaparan. Pizza tidak kedengaran buruk, _ne_?"

"Oi, apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada yang layak dimakan, hah?"

Natsu tidak menanggapi, dia berdiri dan masuk ke apartmen untuk mengambil pesanannya.

Gray menghela nafas, dia lalu ikut masuk dan menutup pintu balkon. Natsu sudah mengenyakkan diri di sofa ruang tengah sambil menikmati sepotong pizza, TV di depannya menampilkan pertandingan olahraga yang dia lihat tanpa minat.

"Heh, jangan sentuh pizzaku, brengsek," seru Natsu begitu Gray mengambil sepotong dan duduk disampingnya.

"Peduli amat, toh kau memesan dua," Gray memutar matanya sambil menelan kunyahan pertama.

"Oh, _I really have no idea why_ _am_ _I making friends with scumbag like you_."

" _Damn it_ , _flame head_. Ini hanya pizza, aku membiarkanmu membongkar kulkasku setiap kaudatang kesini," Gray tak mau kalah.

Natsu berdecih pelan mendengarnya. Dia lalu kembali pada potongan pizzanya yang tinggal sedikit.

Suara kunyahan dan komentator pertandingan olah raga mendominasi ruang tengah. Kedua anak adam yang duduk berdampingan itu asyik dengan makanan mereka. Pizza pertama tandas dengan cepat. Natsu membuka kotak kedua dan sebelum dia menggigit potongan peperoninya, dia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kau berhutang maaf karena meninjuku, Gray," ujarnya.

Gray mengangkat alisnya, dia menjangkau kotak kedua dan mengambil potongan lainnya. "Oh ya?"

"Itu sakit, bego."

"Aku tetap tidak merasa bersalah."

"Setidaknya ambilkan aku es batu atau apapun untuk meredakan nyerinya."

"Kulkas delapan meter dari sini dan kaubisa mengunyah pizza tanpa menjerit. Kurasa kau baik-baik saja."

"Itu bukan poin utamannya."

Gray mengambil kaleng cola di atas meja, "Ah, tidak dingin lagi."

"Tentu saja, kaukira berapa menit kita di balkon, heh."

"Kalau kau mati. Nanti tidak bisa makan pizza lagi lho."

Natsu menoleh pada Gray, kaget dengan kalimatnya yang tiba-tiba. " _Out of topic,_ Gray. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku cuma mengingatkanmu kalau kau tidak bisa makan pizza lagi kalau kau mati."

"Memang di surga tidak ada pizza?" Natsu jadi terbawa ngelantur.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi di neraka sih tidak."

"Sialan, maksudmu kalau aku mati nanti aku pasti masuk neraka?"

"Kau banyak dosa," ujar Gray kalem. "Dan bunuh diri juga merupakan salah satunya."

Hening.

"Sebenarnya…" gumam Natsu, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk bunuh diri."

Gray mengernyit mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu? Dua hari lalu kau ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri karena overdosis pil tidur."

"Itu tidak sengaja. Seharusnya kau hanya mengambil satu, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku benar-benar lelah hari itu, dan seharian bersama Erza benar-benar menyiksa batinku. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan saat itu adalah _tidur_ dan melupakan semua. Aku tidak sadar mengambil lebih dari dosis."

"Oh…" Gray mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan sobatnya. "Yeah, setidaknya aku menerobos masuk tepat waktu. Kautahu kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami terlambat?"

Natsu mengangguk pelan, matanya terpaku pada titik imajiner di dinding. "Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih untuk itu."

Vakum beberapa menit sebelum si rambut jabrik kembali bicara.

"Hhh… aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Erza ada disana saat itu," ujarnya. "Aku juga harus berterima kasih karena kalian tidak memberitahukannya."

"Kau berhutang banyak terima kasih padaku. Walau aku tetap tidak setuju untuk merahasiakannya," ujar Gray.

"Tapi kau melakukannya."

Gray menghela nafas. "Kami hanya tidak mau menyulitkanmu."

Natsu bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Gray.

"Huh?Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa yang kaulakukan pada dirimu sendiri dan Erza setelah ini," Gray memperjelas. "Kautahu kan kalau situasi ini tidak bisa terus berlangsung."

"Bisa."

"Kau akan hancur kalau terus begini."

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku tidak mungkin menyatakannya, jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan hanya bersikap normal."

"Natsu, kau tidak bersikap normal."

"Aku mencoba. Erza saja yang terlalu peka," ujar Natsu santai.

"Tidak, bukan itu penyebabnya. Tingkahmu sama sekali tidak normal. Monyet pun akan tahu seberapa anehnya kau di dekat Erza," Gray memutar matanya.

Natsu menghela nafas frustasi, "Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Demi kewarasanmu aku beri dua pilihan: kejar atau lepaskan." Gray tahu kalau dua pilihan ini sama beratnya bagi Natsu. Tapi hanya itu hal masuk akal yang bisa dia katakan. Diam bukan pilihan.

Natsu berdecak mendengarnya. "Jadi kau menyuruhku memilih untuk jadi dokter yang menyembuhkan sakit hatinya atau jadi sok tegar dengan mencari yang lain?"

"Setidaknya kau tidak jadi pecundang."

"Memendam perasaaan tidak membuatku jadi pecundang," ujar Natsu kesal.

"Tapi tidak menyatakannya lah yang membuatmu jadi pecundang," balas Gray.

" _I don't want to ruin our friendship_ ," ujar Natsu. "Dia ingin kami **berteman**. Perlu kuulangi? B **erteman**. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau pacaran denganku rasanya pasti mengerikan."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja. Masih ada banyak ikan lain di lautan," ujar Gray.

"Erza bukan ikan, Gray," dengus Natsu. "Tapi hanya dia yang kuinginkan."

"Kauinginkan, bukan butuhkan."

Natsu menatap si rambut gelap datar. "Lalau begitu satu-satunya hal yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah menghapus perasaanku pada Erza. Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta kepadanya, Gray. resiko _friendzone_ _-_ nya kelewat besar, dan dia masih pacaran dengan Jellal saat aku sadar kalau aku sudah jatuh kepadanya. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu kalau suka tidak pernah pilih-pilih."

Gray tidak membalas, netra gelap miliknya menyelami kelereng hitam di depannya. Entah mencari apa di dalamnya.

"Heh… aku mengerti sekarang." Pria bermarga Fullbuster itu tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar lalu terkekeh pelan, membuat lawan bicaranya kontan mengernyit.

"Oi, Gray. ada apa dengan—"

" _Flame head_ , kau mau tahu apa solusi cerdas untuk kegalauanmu ini?" tanya Gray.

"Pertama, aku tidak galau. Kedua, aku mau atau tidak pun kau akan tetap mengatakannya."

 _And then he bursts into laughter_.

"O-oi, Gray. kau gila, ya?" mau tak mau Natsu ngeri juga pada sobatnya ini.

"Hahah. Aku tidak gila, Otak Api. Masih waras, kau tenang saja," ujar Gray setelah tawanya mereda.

" _Then what the hell is happened?"_

" _Just face it, flame head_ ," Gray menyeringai lebar. "Itu solusinya, hadapi. Jangan lari seperti sekarang."

Natsu tidak mengerti. "A-apa yang –aku tidak-"

"Kau sedang berlari dari masalahmu sekarang. Kau takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau kau sedang patah hati. Kau tidak berani mengakui perasaanmu pada Erza setelah malam itu, kaulupa kalau hati manusia begitu mudah berubah." Ujar Gray sambil meninju bahu Natsu.

"Ouch, apa-apaan sih kau?!"

"Akui saja, Natsu. Kau _inscure_ pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau kaumau berusaha, pasti akan terbuka jalannya. Jangan khawatir, sobat." Kali ini Gray merangkul Natsu erat.

"He-hey, aku kena _friendzone_!"

"Kalau begitu hancurkan zona itu. buat Erza jatuh cinta padamu, buat dia melupakan semua sakit hatinya pada bajingan Fernandes dan kakak sepupuku tersayang." Ada semangat membara di mata Gray, itu tidak biasa.

"Kau gila, memangnya semudah itu?!" seru Natsu.

Gray berdecak pelan. "Aku tidak bilang ini akan mudah. Tapi kalau kaumau berusaha, pasti akan ada jalannya."

Natsu menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau gila…"

"Aku akan membantumu kalau begitu, Lucy juga pasti mendukung kalian. Tenang saja, Otak Api. Kami siap jadi mak comblang kalian."

"Tapi Erza—"

"Yang penting kau berusaha dulu," potong Gray. "Kalau tidak berusaha, kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya,'kan? _B_ _isa saja_ selama ini Erza juga ada rasa padamu. Tapi dia tidak yakin kalau itu suka."

"Tapi itu kan belum pasti."

Seringai kembali mengembang di wajah tampan Gray. "Kalau begitu ayo kita jadikan pasti."

Natsu terpaku selama beberapa saat. Tidak percaya kalau brengsek yang sudah bersama-sama dengannya sejak sekolah dasar itu baru saja mengomporinya untuk mengejar orang yang dia cintai dan (menurutnya) tidak bisa dimiliki.

"K-kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Tidak pernah lebih serius dari ini ini, Otak Api. Lagipula aku kasihan juga melihatmu jadi jones sejak putus dengan Lisanna. Hahaha… tidak laku-laku pula," gelak tawa Gray mengisi ruangan tu.

"Sialan kau Gray," seringai itu juga mengembang di wajah Natsu. Gejolak kehidupan kembali di matanya yang akhir-akhir ini tertutup oleh kelabu gelap tanda frustasi. "Banyak teman kantor yang mengajakku kencan asal kautahu saja. Tapi semua kutolak!"

"Oh, ya? _**K**_ _ **au**_ diajak kencan? Che, jangan mimpi, dasar jomblo ngenes."

"Brengsek. Gini-gini juga aku populer!"

"Halah, populer karena resleting terbuka selama acara ulang tahun sekolah sih iya .…"

"WOY. JANGAN _FLASHBACK_!"

Natsu melompat kearah Gray dan mencekik lehernya. Gray tertawa keras-keras sebelum meninju pipi sobatnya. Keduanya bergumul diatas karpet dan berusaha saling tonjok dan menyakiti walau tidak serius.

Gelak tawa dan ejekan memenuhi ruang tengah apartemen Gray. Empunya diam-diam tersenyum disela-sela tawa, lega karena dia akan membantu penyatuan dua idiot yang mengklaim diri sebagai sahabatnya.

Dia tidak lupa pada malam Erza datang ke apartemennya dan Lucy. Bercerita _semuanya_ , segala yang terjadi di hari dia putus dengan Jellal dan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Natsu di malam hari. Serta peristiwa di pagi hari. Erza yang harus berbohong tentang _just be friends_ karena dia takut Natsu hanya menganggapnya teman dan kejadian semalam tidak berarti apa-apa.

Gray masih ingat wajah bingung dan merananya. Dalam hati dia memuji Erza karena mampu bersikap normal di dekat Natsu walau harus menekan gejolak perasaan yang bergemuruh di dadanya yang sudah dia rasakan entah sejak kapan. Dia memang murka karena Jellal selingkuh di belakang punggungnya, tapi dia juga tak bisa menyangkal letupan perasaan di dadanya saat di dekat Natsu.

Intinya mereka saling suka, tapi gak peka pada perasaan lawannya.

" _Menjadi_ matchmaker _tidak terdengar buruk, ne, Gray?"_ Lucy bertanya padanya setelah Erza pulang.

Tentu saja Lucy. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **#pojokpenulis :**

 **Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya ^^**

 **Semoga sequel ini memuaskan.**

 **Omong-omong ini saya buat untuk sebuah Challenge 'Ingat Lagi' di United Fandom yang menantang kita untuk membuat sequel dari cerita pertama yang dibuat di FFn.**

 **Emang sih, ini bukan cerita yang pertama banget di FFn. Tapi 'Pagi Di Kamar Nomor 12' itu fic pertama saya di akun Karena peraturannya juga memperbolehkan. Jadi dibuatlah cerita ini untuk menghadirkan akhir yang lebih baik bagi Natsu dan Erza ^^**

 **So, ada yang berminat untuk memberi konkrit atau review ? *wink**


End file.
